Usami Ichika/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art IchikaToei.png|Official profile of Ichika from Toei's website WhipToei.png|Official profile of Cure Whip from Toei's website PatisserieIchikaToei.png|Official profile of Ichika in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website IchikaWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Ichika in her school uniform from Toei's website Ichika Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Ichika in her summer outfit from Toei's website Ichika Winter Outfit.png|Official profile of Ichika in her winter outfit from Toei's website image_chara1.png|Cure Whip's header from Asahi WhipHeader.jpg|Whip's header image from Toei's website Imagegyhhjjjjjjj.png|Cure Whip's Official Profile Ichika Asahi.PNG|Ichika's official profile from TV Asahi WhipAsahi.PNG|Cure Whip's official profile from TV Asahi img_chara_01_01.png|Cure Whip's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Whip Parfait KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Whip with Cure Parfait from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Ichika Movie Profile.png|Profile of Ichika from the movie's website Whip A La Mode.png|Profile of Cure Whip in her A La Mode Style Cure Whip A la Mode Style.png|Preview of Cure Whip in her A la Mode Style KKPCALM concept art 1.40-Ichika's room.png|Concept art for Ichika's room from the bluray art gallery Screenshots Usami Ichika MTPC50 Ichika greets the Cures.jpg|Ichika greets the Mahou Tsukai Cures in episode 50 of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Main_KiraKira_cast.png|Ichika with Akira, Yukari, Aoi and Himari in the opening KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika.png|Ichika as a child KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika_happy.png|Little Ichika smiling at the cake KKPCALM 01 Ichika and her parents.png|Little Ichika and her parents KKPCALM 01 Signature pose.png|Little Ichika doing her signature pose KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_outside.png|Ichika looks at the sea KKPCALM01_-_Ichika.png|Ichika smiles brightly KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_hoping_down_the_steps.png|Ichika hopping down the steps KKPCALM 01 Ichika and town folks.png|Ichika tells the town folks about her plans to bake today KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_jumps.png|Ichika hops through town KKPCALM 01 - Happy jumping Ichika.png|Ichika soars through the sky KKPCALM 01 Exploding mountain.png|Ichika as the mountain explodes KKPCALM 01 Ichika surprised about cream explosion.png|Ichika is very startled by the sudden explosion KKPCALM 01 Ichika tries to catch the eggs.png|Ichika tries to catch the eggs she accidentally let go of KKPCALM 01 Clouds of sweets.png|Ichika spots some clouds shaped like sweets KKPCALM 01 Ichika happy about her mother coming home.png|Ichika is happy about her mother coming home KKPCALM 01 Ichika ready to make cakes.png|Ichika with her sleeves rolled up, ready to bake KKPCALM 01 Ichika wire whip.png|Ichika holds a whisk KKPCALM 01 Ichika holds a strawberry.png|Ichika hugging a strawberry during her character song BlessedWithLoveandBerries.jpg|Ichika performs her character song KKPCALM 01 Ichika cheering during the image song.png|Ichika cheering during the music number KKPCALM 01 Ichika shocked at her cake.png|Ichika discovers her sponge cake didn't rise KKPCALM 01 Ichika studying cakes.png|Ichika studies to understand what went wrong KKPCALM 01 Pekorin crashes on Ichika.png|Pekorin crashes into Ichika's face KKPCALM 01 Surprised about Pekorin's ear.png|Ichika is surprised at Pekorin's ears changing color KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin talking.png|Ichika is shocked by Pekorin ability to talk KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin floating.png|Ichika is scared by Pekorin's flying abilities KKPCALM 01 Ichika moping.png|Ichika mopes because nobody recognizes her cake as a cake KKPCALM 01 Aggressive stirring.png|Ichika stirs quite forcefully KKPCALM 01 Watching the cake rise.png|Ichika and Pekorin watch the cake rise successfully KKPCALM 01 Pekorin being twirled around.png|Ichika twirls Pekorin around KKPCALM 01 Ichika & Pekorin friends.png|Ichika is thankful for Pekorin's help KKPCALM 01 Phonecall.png|Ichika learns through a phone call that her mother cannot return home yet KKPCALM 01 Ichika's sleeve falls down.png|Ichika's sleeve falls down KKPCALM 01 Ichika gives Gummy the cake.png|Ichika offers to give up the cake if Gummy leaves Pekorin alone KKPCALM 01 Ichika in a sad mood.png|Ichika in a sad mood KKPCALM 01 Ichika crying.png|Ichika cries in thought of the cake she made with love for her mother KKPCALM 01 Ichika rolls her sleeve up again.png|Ichika rolls up her sleeve again Ichika tongue.jpg|Ichika sticking her tongue out KKPCALM 01 Eureka.png|Ichika's eyes light up KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 1.png|Ichika uses the Sweets Pact to transform KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 2.png|Ichika transforming into Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Talking box.png|Ichika and Pekorin discover a talking box KKPCALM02 Ichika uncovers her eyes.jpg|Ichika uncovers her eyes before seeing the patisserie KKPCALM02 Ichika freaks out as Chourou gets in her face.jpg|Ichika is freaked out as the Elder gets close KKPCALM02-Ichika excited to be a Precure.png|Ichika thinks being a Pretty Cure means she can get all the sweets she wants KKPCALM02 Ichika playing basketball.jpg|Ichika playing basketball KKPCALM02 Ichika runs into Himari.jpg|Ichika about to crash into Himari KKPCALM02 Himari says she is OK.jpg|Himari says that she's OK KKPCALM02 Ichika is surprised that Himari ran so fast.jpg|Ichika is surprised that Himari ran so fast KKPCALM02 Ichika arriving at the shop.jpg|Ichika arrives at the pudding shop and sees Himari KKPCALM02 Ichika notices the pudding.jpg|Ichika is excited to see the pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika tells Pekorin to stay quiet.jpg|Ichika tells Pekorin to be quiet KKPCALM02 Ichika is excited to make pudding.jpg|Ichika is happy to start making the pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika caramelizing the sugar.jpg|Ichika caramelizing the sugar while Himari watches KKPCALM02 Himari tells her the sugar is crystallizing.jpg|Himari tells Ichika that sugar crystalizes KKPCALM02 Ichika says that pudding is complicated.jpg|Ichika says that pudding is complicated KKPCALM02-Himari notices Ichika in the library.png|Ichika looking for a book in the library KKPCALM02 View of Ichika with a cookbook.jpg|Ichika with her cookbook KKPCALM02 Ichika notices Himari in the window.jpg|Ichika notices Himari in the window KKPCALM02 Himari hears Ichika saying Kirakiraru.jpg|Himari notices Ichika saying "Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru" KKPCALM02-Ichika Himari glad to see the sugar didn't burn.png|Ichika and Himari are glad to see that the sugar didn't burn this time KKPCALM02 Success.jpg|Ichika and Himari smile after finishing the pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika and Himari eatting the pudding.jpg|Ichika and Himari eating the pudding KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari listening to Aoi -3-.png|Ichika and Himari listening to Aoi KKPCALM03 Right back at you Aoi -6-.png|Ichika gives a thumbs up to Aoi KKPCALM03 Ichika says her name to Aoi (12).png|Ichika introduces herself to Aoi KKPCALM05 Ichika with a bunch of plushies.jpg|Ichika holding some plushie KKPCALM05 Ichika has a bright idea.jpg|Ichika has a bright idea KKPCALM06 - Akira holding Ichika.png|Ichika getting carried by Akira KKPCALM07 - Ichika turns red.png|Ichika's face turned red KKPCALM07 - Ichika becoming pink.png|Ichika becomes very embarrassed KKPCALM07_-_Ichika_feeling_pumped.png|Ichika feeling pumped KKPCALM13-Ichika in Ichigon mascot suit.png|Ichika in a strawberry mascot costume KKPCALM14 - Ichika stands up.png|Ichika is ready to make the jelly for Aoi KKPCALM 26 Ichika created float ring.png|Ichika after creating a float ring for the KiraPati KKPCALM31-Ichika surprised to see her mom.png|Surprised to see her mom KKPCALM31-Ichika complimented by her mom.png|Complimented by her mom KKPCALM31-Aoi tells Ichika to go out with her family.png|Shoved over the counter by Aoi KKPCALM31-Ichika wants Genichirou to stay out of it.png|Ichika wants her dad to stay out of her plans KKPCALM31-Satomi with sleeping Ichika.png|Ichika watched by her parents while she sleeps KKPCALM31-Ichika pretends to be happy with the news.png|Just back from her elementary school graduation KKPCALM31-Ichika graduation photo.png|Elementary school graduation photo with her parents KKPCALM31-Ichika with hair loose.png|With loose hair KKPCALM31-Ichika out of bed.png|Ichika in her room KKPCALM31-Ichika can't hold back her tears.png|Trying not to cry KKPCALM31-Ichika crying.png|Crying on her mother's shoulder KKPCALM37-Halloween Ichika watching Ciel decorate.png|Dressed up for Halloween, watching Ciel decorate a dessert KKPCALM37-Ichika with her crystal rabbit.png|Lying in bed talking to her crystal rabbit KKPCALM39-Ichika is super excited about the fairy assembly.png|Super excited about the upcoming fairy assembly KKPCALM39-Ichika teaching fairies.png|Teaching fairies to make sweets KKPCALM42-Ichika looks forward to what she's planning for Aoi.png|Looking forward to a sleepover at KiraPati KKPCALM42-Ichika pajama.png|Ichika wearing her pajama for a sleepover KKPCALM42-Ichika says she would make sweets again.png|Thinking about Aoi's question KKPCALM43-Ichika smiling at Himari.png|Smiling at Himari KKPCALM43-Ichika happy for Himari.png|Excited about Himari's selfconfidence Cure Whip MTPC50 Cure Whip arrives.jpg|Cure Whip in episode 50 of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! KKPCALMOP_-_KiraKira_Team.png|The Pretty Cure team in the opening Cure_Whip's_tongue.png|Cure Whip with her tongue out KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 3.png|Cure Whip poses KKPCALM 01 - Whip surprised at her bunny ears.png|Whip is surprised by her bunny ears KKPCALM 01 Whip jumps very high.png|Cure Whip jumping very high KKPCALM 01 Bunnies cannot fly.png|Pekorin informs Whip that bunnies cannot fly KKPCALM 01 Whip Pekorin falling.png|Pekorin and Whip falling down KKPCALM 01 Whip falling.png|Whip's face being smushed by the air pressure KKPCALM 01 Determined Whip.png|Determined Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Fast Whip.png|Cure Whip dodges Gummy's attacks effortlessly KKPCALM 01 Whip uses Sweets Pact.png|Whip using the Sweets Pact KKPCALM 01 Sparkling sky.png|Whip turning the surroundings into her sparkling stage KKPCALM 01 Whip cream attack.png|Whip attacks him back with a cream attack KKPCALM 01 Whip using whipped cream like a whip.png|Cure Whip using the cream like a whip KKPCALM02 Whip catches Custard.jpg|Whip catches Custard KKPCALM02 Whip smiles at Custard.jpg|Whip smiles at Custard KKPCALM02-Kirakiraru returns after Pulupulu's defeat.png|Whip and Custard after defeating Pulupulu KKPCALM03 Whip and Custard Trap Hotto (50).png|Whip and Custard trapping Hotto KKPCALM 04 United power.png|Whip, Custard and Gelato in the air KKPCALM Team pose-Whip swoop 1.png|Whip swooping down for the team pose after transforming KKPCALM Team pose-Whip swoop 2.png|Whip swooping down for the team pose after transforming KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Whip posing with the other Cures Ichika Candy Rod.jpeg|Whip using her Candy Rod KKPCALM 20 Struggling.png|Ciel fidgeting in Whip's arms KKPCALM31-Whip effort.png|Putting all her strength into fighting an enemy KKPCALM31-Whip glad that her crystal finally transformed too.png|Smiling at her friends KKPCALM39-Whip knows what to do.png|Whip knows how to convince the fairies KKPCALM39-Whip hops over a nendo.png|Hopping over a nendo KKPCALM39-Whip says she can't fight the nendos.png|Refusing to fight the people of Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Pekorin Whip looking at Julio expectantly.png|Looking expectantly at Julio KKPCALM40-Whip ready to make sweets.png|Ready to make sweets to save Ichigozaka KKPCALM40-Whip runs from nendo dad with cake.png|Chased by her dad turned into a nendo KKPCALM40-Whip Custard worried for Julio.png|Worried for Julio KKPCALM40-Whip crystal rabbit suffering from dark clouds.png|Suffering from Grave's evil clouds KKPCALM40-Whip says it's wrong to do that to people.png|Telling Grave that it's wrong to turn people into nendos KKPCALM40-Whip glad to see her dad back.png|Glad to see her dad turned back to normal KKPCALM40-Whip reminds the others they have kirakiraru now.png|Reminding the other Cures that with all the kirakiraru they can fight back against Grave KKPCALM40-Whip playing with kirakiraru creamer.png|Playing with kirakiraru with her Kirakiraru Creamer KKPCALM40-Whip determined to defeat monster Grave.png|Riding into battle on her crystal rabbit KKPCALM40-Whip firing kirakiraru cream at monster Grave.png|Shooting kirakiraru cream at Grave KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Whip dressed up.png|Dressed up for Fantastic Animale KKPCALM Fantastic Animale-Whip and crystal rabbit.png|Posing with her crystal rabbit during Fantastic Animale Movies PCDS_-_Usami_saw_something.png|Ichika seeing something PCDS_-_Usami_stairs.png|Ichika at the steps PCDS_-_Usami_looking_at_Sakura.png|Ichika smiling at Sakura PCDS_-_Cure_Whip_in_CG.png|Cure Whip in CGI Previews Cure Whip design notes.png|Offical design notes on the character design of Cure Whip Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode